Termos de Sedução
by 0 Iummy-chan 0
Summary: Uma viagem para Tókio pode revirar a alma de uma pessoa em apenas questão de dias. Kagome jamais pensaria encontrar o seu amor em alguém como InuYasha. Trilogia [Kag x Inu][COMPLETA]
1. Capítulo I: Primeiro contato

**Uma viagem para Tókio pode revirar a alma de uma pessoa em apenas questão de dias. Kagome jamais pensaria encontrar alguém como InuYasha.**

**Trilogia Kag x Inu**

**Termos de Sedução**

**- Capítulo I: **Primeiros contatos.

Kagome voltou correndo para o exótico e caro café onde almoçara, a esperança, a frustração e a preocupação tocando um concerto fora de sincronia por seus terminais nervosos.

Ela estava em Tókio há três dias. Dias bonitos e quentes, durante os quais gastara mais tempo se perdendo que visitando pontos turísticos, e nenhum deles a levara um passo mais perto de sua meta: O plano vir à Tókio, encontrar um homem _sexy_, ter um romance de uma semana e voltar para casa com a certeza de não ser a puritana fria que seu marido a acusara de ser uma loucura desde o começo.

Sua mãe não concordava com essa descrição de Kagome, é claro, e fora ela quem tivera a idéia inicialmente.

Também dera a Kagome a viagem com todas as despesas pagas para lá, junto com a carga de conselhos sobre melhorar sua auto-imagem e uma forte recomendação de que ela tivesse apenas um caso sem compromisso.

Vindo da mulher bastante conservadora e tímida que passara trinta anos casada com o mesmo homem, a sugestão teria sido hilária, se não fosse tão chocante.

Como não queria ferir os sentimentos de sua mãe, Kagome aceitara o conselho para auto-ajuda. Gastara cem dólares para que seu cabelo negro fosse devidamente penteado para a ocasião, outros trinta em um kit de "Dança do Ventre em uma Caixa", e várias noites usando as castanholas e truques incluídos para tentar entrar em contato com seu lado mais sensual.

Não tinha certeza do quanto isso adiantara, mas agora sabia como rebolar da melhor maneira. Também fora pela primeira vez a pedicura, isso em anos! E seus dedos do pé tinham uma ótima aparência dentro das sandálias.

Nada disso parecera ajudar em nada Kagome a parecer mais interessante ao sexo oposto do que seu marido a acusara.

Escancarando a porta do pequeno café, ela se lançou para dentro dele e bateu em uma parede.

Não se lembrava de uma parede ter estado em frente à entrada quando estivera ali antes.

Confusa, ela contemplou o fato estranho, quando a parede se moveu e duas mãos quentes pousaram em seus ombros.

Era uma pessoa.

– A senhorita está bem?

Ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou um par de olhos dourados em um rosto que os anjos invejariam. Nunca encontrara ninguém tão maravilhoso na vida. Até mesmo seu ex, Kouga era nada se comparado a ele.

Era um cara bonito, mas esse Adonis era pura maturidade masculina. Não que tivesse a aparência velha, era exatamente o contrário. Não deveria ter mais de Vinte e sete anos, mas havia uma quantidade de conhecimento sofisticado em seu olhar que ela duvidava que viesse a ter aos noventa anos.

– Eu sinto muito. Quero dizer, não tinha reparado...– disse ela.

– Você é de Tókio? – A voz _sexy _alcançou um local dentro dela que não fora tocado em dois anos de intimidade conjugal. Ela fez tudo o que podia para não se arrepiar.

– Não. Sou de Nagasaki...

As mãos dele apertavam seus ombros, mas ele não a afastou e ela não fez nenhum esforço para recuar.

– Você não precisa se desculpar.

– Eu não estava olhando para onde ia.

– Eu lhe agradeço por isso – ele sorriu, a implicação de suas palavras e a admiração masculina em seus olhos inconfundíveis.

Um vácuo invisível sugou todo o ar à sua volta, deixando-a com a cabeça leve e incapaz de responder a esse comentário galante.

– Você está com pressa? – ele perguntou.

– Se eu estou?

O sorriso dele se abriu, fazendo com que o seu ritmo cardíaco fosse para a estratosfera.

– Você entrou muito rápido pela porta.

– Oh, sim. Eu estou com pressa, isso é... Esqueci minha bolsa aqui mais cedo e não o notei até estar na estação de metrô esperando para comprar um bilhete! Você acredita nisso?– ela balbuciou. A expressão dele se tornou grave.

– Isso não é bom.

– Não. – Mas no momento ela não conseguia se lembrar por quê.

Alguém disse algo atrás dele e ele se voltou, as mãos caindo de seus ombros. Ele se desculpou por bloquear a saída e passou uma mão por sua cintura tão naturalmente quanto se eles tivessem se conhecido por anos e ele a usasse para afastá-la da porta.

Um casal passou por eles. A mulher, uma morena glamourosa que se parecia com a Top Model Kikyou, deu um olhar de especulação tingido de inveja enquanto passava. Considerando o fato de que ela era um bonito espécime, essa inveja surpreendeu Kagome.

Mas ela não se fixou no olhar estranho por muito tempo. Não poderia, não com a mão dele ainda presa à sua cintura.

Centelhas de excitação irradiavam de onde seus dedos repousavam nas costelas dela para o resto do corpo em uma reação elétrica que nunca vivenciara.

Ela havia lido sobre atração sexual instantânea, mas nunca a sentira e nada que encontrara em livros sequer chegava perto de comunicar às sensações que passavam por seus nervos naquele momento.

Ela mal podia respirar e isso era com certeza porque seu cérebro não estava funcionando direito.

Provavelmente era por isso que ela ainda não fizera nada em relação a pedir sua bolsa.

– Eu preciso de... – A voz dela diminuiu quando seus olhares se encontraram novamente.

– Eu vou perguntar sobre sua bolsa.

– Obrigada.

Ele a levou consigo, a mão firmemente em torno da sua cintura... E ela o deixou fazer. A possibilidade de que ele não sentisse a química sexual avassaladora dominando seus sentidos tentou se formar como um pensamento sólido em sua cabeça, mas ela o rejeitou.

Algo tão poderoso não podia ser unilateral. Ou podia?

O proprietário, um homem baixo e bastante gordo, com um ar simpático pegou a bolsa de Kagome com um grande sorriso de japonês volúvel quando seu companheiro perguntou pelo objeto.

Entregando-lhe a bolsa rosa e preta, um pouco maior que uma carteira, ele aconselhou:

– Deveria ter mais cuidado.– balançou a cabeça. – O que teria acontecido se eu não a tivesse visto na cadeira, eu não posso nem imaginar.

– Com certeza já teria desaparecido a essa altura – o homem ao seu lado replicou.

Ela lhe deu um olhar de soslaio, perguntando-se se ele pensava que ela era algum tipo de idiota por esquecer-se dela, mas sua expressão era séria, e não julgadora.

– Eu não guardo meu passaporte, nem a maior parte do dinheiro nela – disse ela, para se defender. – Somente alguns dólares, minha carteira de motorista para a identificação e um cartão de crédito.

– Olhe para ver se está tudo aí. Myouga pode ter encontrado sua bolsa depois de outra pessoa.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e passou rapidamente em revista o seu conteúdo. Não estava preocupada com a maquiagem e outros objetos femininos que só

Começara a levar após sua chegada à Tókio, mas nada disso pareceu ter sido mexido também.

Olhou para o dono do café e sorriu.

– Está tudo aqui.

Ele assentiu, estufando o peito.

– Eu a vi logo depois de você ter se levantado de sua mesa e a coloquei atrás do meu balcão.

– Obrigada. – Pegou algum dinheiro para dar a Myouga em agradecimento, mas ele o recusou com a mão.

– Não, senhorita... É um prazer ajudar uma mulher bonita.

Ela riu, balançando a cabeça com seu exagero tipicamente Japonês.

– Bem, obrigada de qualquer jeito.

– Você não acredita nele?

– Que é um prazer ajudar? Eu não duvido disso. Ele parece um homem muito bom. – E sorriu novamente para o proprietário. – O senhor realmente me salvou de muitos problemas. Obrigada.

– Ah, então é a parte sobre a sua beleza em que não acredita? – seu cavaleiro errante perguntou, implicando com ela.

Ela deu de ombros, a sensação do braço dele passando por seu torso enquanto o fazia temporariamente desconectando as sinapses nervosas que conectavam seu cérebro à sua boca, de maneira que precisou se lembrar do que ele perguntara antes de poder lhe responder.

– Eu não sou exatamente uma Miss, mas poucas mulheres são.

Será que ela estava querendo elogios? InuYasha recuou um pouco e deixou que seu olhar viajasse vagarosamente por seu corpo, dos pés à cabeça.

– Eu não me importaria em vê-la em um vestido de baile. É parte do concurso, não?

Ele passou dedo pelo queixo, observando-a com olhos de especialista.

– Ou talvez em um maiô...

– O quê?

InuYasha quase riu alto com a expressão cômica de descrença no rosto adorável da mulher.

Não o fez, é claro. Ela já parecia pronta a fugir. A timidez irradiava dela e um raro instinto protetor rugiu na dianteira de sua consciência como uma onda de tempestade quebrando sobre a proa de um barco.

– Eu tenho certeza de que isso pode ser corrigido se você a convidar para almoçar. Leve-a a algum lugar bem elegante e ela poderá se vestir para você. Então, talvez amanhã, convide-a para ir a algum lugar fora da cidade, algum lugar bom para nadar.

A sugestão direta de Myouga levou os pensamentos sensuais de InuYasha a ponto de ebulição.

O vestido _sexy _de verão revelava o tipo de curvas que povoavam suas fantasias noturnas. O pensamento de vê-la em um biquíni minúsculo enquanto nadassem era suficiente para fazer com que suas calças ficassem extremamente justas em alguns

lugares.

– Mas eu... Isso não é necessário. Você não deveria...– Ela parecia se estrangular na própria língua, tentando fazer as palavras saírem.

– Velhote, você a está embaraçando. – advertiu ao homem mais velho.

– Não seja estúpido – Ela o repreendeu.

O mais antigo amigo de seu pai emitiu um som de desagrado.

– Rapaz, eu o estou ajudando aqui. Você não está vendo? Quando eu era jovem, jamais precisaria de que um velhote sugerisse que eu chamasse uma moça tão bonita para sair. Pode perguntar ao seu pai.

Antes que InuYasha pudesse replicar, ela estava saindo de perto dele, se afastando, um sorriso falso no rosto.

– É melhor eu ir andando.

– Você tem algum plano? – Ele foi em sua direção, engolindo a pequena distância que ela colocara entre seus corpos.

Ansioso por tal intimidade de um modo que o chocou.

– Você vai se encontrar com alguém?

– Bem... Não – ela admitiu, os castanhos bem abertos. – Eu não tenho planos específicos, mas gostaria de ir até a torre central de Tókio. Se encontrá-la for tão difícil quanto achar a Capela Sistina, em Roma, eu provavelmente me perderei de novo. Você pensa que seria impossível, não é? Quero dizer, aposto que qualquer um em Roma

sabe onde está, mas eu já consegui pegar o ônibus errado duas vezes.

Ela começou a se dirigir novamente à porta, uma expressão de sofrimento no rosto.

– Se eu não for agora, não conseguirei chegar antes que eles parem de oferecer visitas guiadas.

Ele se adiantou e pegou seu braço antes que ela pudesse bater na mesa ocupada logo atrás.

– Cuidado!

Kagome olhou para trás, viu a mesa e voltou o olhar novamente para ele, enrubescendo.

– Eu não vi… Oh, obrigada.

Ele passou as mãos por suas costas, sem compreender a necessidade que tinha de tocá-la, apesar de querer alimentar esse desejo.

– Você quer ir à torre?

– Sim – Ela suspirou, o rubor em suas faces se intensificando. – Há tanto que eu quero ver, mas tenho levado horas todos os dias para encontrar os lugares. Eu espero não estar parecendo uma idiota.

– É uma grande cidade. Perder-se por aqui é fácil.

– Eu aposto que você nunca se perde.

– Claro que não.

Ele deu uma risada maliciosa.

– Mas eu tenho a vantagem de conhecer a cidade bastante bem, apesar de não viver aqui.

Esperou para ver se ela aproveitaria a deixa e lhe perguntaria o caminho para a Torre Central, ou melhor, pedisse a ele que a mostrasse.

– Eu poderia viver aqui por vários anos e ainda assim me perder, eu acho. Kouga dizia que eu podia dar uma volta no banheiro e esquecer em que direção ir quando tivesse que sair.

– Quem é Kouga?

A idéia de outro homem em sua vida o contrariou mais do que deveria, considerando que nem mesmo sabia seu nome.

– Meu ex-marido.

– Ah. Um homem tolo o suficiente para deixá-la ir embora não deve ter opiniões de que valha a pena se lembrar.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça como o fizera antes, quando Myouga dissera que era bonita.

– Minha mãe diz a mesma coisa.

– Ela é uma mulher inteligente.

– Sim. Ela não se perderia tentando achar as maiores atrações de Tókio. Pensou que seria bom que eu fizesse uma excursão. – Franziu as sobrancelhas, escurecendo as linhas doces de seu rosto. – Talvez eu devesse ter feito isso.

– Eu acho que não. Se você tivesse vindo com um grupo, eu não a teria encontrado.

– Oh... – Ela o fitou como se tentasse compreender suas palavras.

Passou um tempo em que os dois se fitavam.

– Eu a levarei à Torre.

Os olhos de Kagome se acenderam e ficaram confusos ao olhar para Myouga.

– Mas...

– Está bem,senhorita. Esse é InuYasha Taisho. É um bom homem. Eu conheço seu pai desde que éramos meninos e jogávamos no mesmo time de futebol. Ele vem freqüentemente a Tókio a negócios e visita esse velhote aqui.

Ela não parecia totalmente tranqüila.

– Eu não disse que me perdia para que você se oferecesse para me levar – deixou escapar.

– Mas por que não? Você não tem astúcia, menina?– perguntou Myouga, parecendo escandalizado e divertido ao mesmo tempo, enquanto seus olhos diziam

a InuYasha que aquela mulher era alguém especial.

Este já o havia descoberto sozinho.

– Eu não teria oferecido se não quisesse levá-la.

– Você tem certeza de que tem tempo? – perguntou ela.

– Não tenho compromissos hoje. Isso não é normal para mim. Deve ser apura sorte!

Ela o fitou por vários segundos, mordendo o lábio inferior, os olhos nebulosos de incerteza.

Ele esperava, não querendo pressioná-la, mas sabendo que se ela o recusasse, ele provavelmente faria o impossível para descobrir onde se hospedava e arquitetar outro encontro.

Nunca sentira essa compulsão de estar com uma mulher e, se gostava dela, não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com o pouco controle que sentia sobre seus próprios desejos.

Também havia uma pequena parte dele, o homem cínico que fora criado na abundância e que esperava que todos tentassem se aproveitar dele, que se perguntava se alguma mulher poderia ser tão sincera quanto esta parecia ser.

Não permitiu que nenhuma dessas emoções conflitantes lhe transparecesse no rosto, no entanto. Com um pequeno suspiro, ela colocou a mão no pequeno espaço entre eles.

– Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e eu lhe seria muito grata se você pudesse me ajudar a encontrar a Torre Central de Tókio sem me perder novamente.

Cedendo à excitação que sentia desde que ela se jogara em seus braços da primeira vez, ele puxou o corpo de Kagome de encontro ao dele e inclinou-se

para beijar suas faces. A pele dela era macia e tinha o perfume de flores de primavera e sol quente.

Ela ficou suspensa em seus braços, sem fazer força alguma para ser liberada, os lábios abertos como se esperando por um beijo muito mais íntimo; foi preciso

fazer uso de todo o seu autocontrole para não beijá-la.

– Prazer em conhecê-la, Kagome.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome não conseguia juntar duas sílabas para lhe responder depois de ele quase a ter beijado.

Bem, ele a beijara, mas não na boca. Quem diria que lábios tocando bochechas podiam causar reações tão inquietantes em lugares femininos?

Ainda bem que seu vestido era de tecido opaco, ou a dolorosa tensão de seus mamilos seria mais que um pequeno desconforto físico. Seria totalmente embaraçosa.

Kagome se concentrou em controlar sua reação física enquanto InuYasha se despedia do dono do café.

O fato de ele manter a sua mão na dela enquanto a levava para fora do restaurante não ajudou em nada.

InuYasha parou ao lado de um carro negro, baixo e rente ao chão. Era um tipo de carro esporte que parecia caro e também pequeno demais para um homem tão alto.

Após inclinar-se sobre ela, porém, para prender seu cinto de segurança no assento de passageiros, fazendo com que ela respirasse como um corredor de maratona em sua última milha, ele não teve problemas em deslizar para o assento do

motorista.

Diferentemente do trajeto de táxi do aeroporto até o hotel, quando ela passara o tempo todo, preocupada com a proximidade dos outros carros; ela quase não notava o tráfego.

Estava ocupada demais com cada detalhe dele. Não podia acreditar que estava ali, com ele, não somente porque era virtualmente um estranho, mas porque era o tipo de homem que fazia as mulheres desmaiarem.

Ele virou o rosto e sorriu para ela.

– Você está me observando.

– Você não gosta disso?

– Que uma mulher bonita olhe para mim? Você está falando com um machista hipócrita aqui – sorriu maliciosamente.

– Claro que gosto, mesmo se isso torna difícil dirigir. Se eu não gosto que me observem dirigindo? Você olhando para mim me desvia a atenção de onde ela deveria estar. Coloca pensamentos em minha cabeça que não estão relacionados aos outros carros na estrada.

– O que, por exemplo? – ela perguntou, antes de ter uma revelação súbita sobre o que ele queria dizer e desejar ter mantido a boca fechada.

Ela podia sentir o rosto flamejar enquanto o riso dele encheu o carro.

– Você quer realmente que eu responda a essa pergunta?

– Uh… não.

Sua expressão era toda confiante, _sexy _e masculina.

– Talvez possamos discutir isso no jantar essa noite.

– Você quer jantar comigo? .

– Claro que sim.

Bom. Ela gostava disso. O calor lhe envolveu o coração e desceu para sua barriga ao pensar no que ele gostaria de discutir com ela.

– Eu gostaria muito.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ele a levou para um restaurante chique, exatamente como seu amigo sugerira. Isso dava a ela uma desculpa para usar o vestido rubi ridiculamente caro que sua mãe a convencera a comprar uma semana antes de voar para Tókio.

Batia no meio de suas coxas, o que não era o comprimento normal de suas roupas, mas o olhar de admiração masculina escancarada em seus olhos quando ela entrou no hall do hotel fez com que se alegrasse por ter sido tão ousada.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, porém, à mesa de uma sala de jantar exclusiva do hotel, ela precisava se esforçar para não se remexer, pois o tecido apertado mal cobria suas partes importantes quando ela se sentava.

O fato de suas coxas, agora nuas, estarem cobertas pela toalha da mesa nada fazia para diminuir seu desconforto, porque a expressão nos olhos de InuYasha dizia que ele sabia como ela estava e que tinha visão de raios-X para ver o que

estava por baixo da toalha.

Ele se comportara assim o dia inteiro, excitando-a e lembrando-lhe de sua sensualidade feminina. As horas que passaram na Torre foram incríveis. Não somente ele a levara para lá sem se perder, mas oferecera-lhe uma excursão individual por vários lugares.

Mostrando um conhecimento inesperado da história que a apaixonou.

– Você está fazendo isso de novo,Kagome.

– Fazendo o quê?

– Me observando.

Ela parou e enrubesceu, embaraçada.

Era verdade.

Ele estava tão lindo em seu terno que parecia algum tipo de magnata – não um sujeito que encontrara no café do amigo do pai.

– Eu não posso evitar – admitiu.

Ele sorriu, provocando coisas loucas no coração dela enquanto suas coxas que pareciam tão expostas estremeciam.

– Você é muito direta.

– Porque eu admito que gosto de olhar para você?– Ela não tinha a sofisticação para jogar jogos de sedução da maneira que seu ex-marido fizera e que InuYasha estava tão claramente esperando.

– Você não finge ser difícil. Eu gosto disso.

– Eu não sou muito boa em jogar.

– Eu não acredito. – A piscadela maliciosa em seus olhos claros fez com que ela soubesse exatamente ao que ele se referia e que isso nada tinha a ver com jogos psicológicos.

– Você tem razão. Eu sei jogar algumas coisas. – Sorriu maliciosamente enquanto os olhos dourados de InuYasha se aqueciam de desejo.

– Eu fico satisfeito em ouvir isso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Olá meus lindinhos???**

**Tudu bem?**

**Eu quero muito que sim!**

**EU estou aki com mais um projeto, esperando como sempre pela aprovação de vocês! O que acham? Continuo?**

**Tah na mão de vcs! **

**Não pretendo demorar muito com essa fic, já que já tenho um futuro para ela. Terá somente três capítulos e nada mais!**

**Na próxima semana deve sair finalmente o último capítulo de Gato e Rato. Enton non se preocupem com as atualizações. Tendo rumo, ela não vai demorar ok?**

**Bjinhus meus amores! Espero que gostem, pois tem muito carinho empenhado!**

**Xaaaau!!!!!**


	2. Capítulo II: Feitos um para o outro

* * *

**Termos de Sedução**

**No capítulo anterior:**

"– _Você não finge ser difícil. Eu gosto disso._

– _Eu não sou muito boa em jogar._

_- Eu não acredito. – A piscadela maliciosa em seus olhos claros fez com que ela soubesse exatamente ao que ele se referia e que isso nada tinha a ver com jogos psicológicos._

– _Você tem razão. Eu sei jogar algumas coisas. – Sorriu maliciosamente enquanto os olhos dourados de InuYasha se aqueciam de desejo._

–

* * *

**-Capítulo II: **Feitos um para o outro.

Ela sorriu e bateu as pálpebras em uma paródia óbvia de uma vampira.

– Na realidade, me disseram que sou muito boa com minha boca.

O queixo dele caiu com o choque, enquanto ela precisou reprimir uma gargalhada alta, inclinando-se para frente e dizendo em tom conspirador:

– Eu toco flauta.

O riso dele chamou a atenção de outros hóspedes e um olhar de censura do _maître_. Ele balançou a cabeça, os olhos ainda brilhando com humor.

– Flauta???

– Eu precisei fazer aulas de canto para ficar em forma com a voz e poder participar de uma orquestra, mas eu tinha uma grande vantagem quando o tempo estava frio. Meu instrumento funciona como um quebra vento.

– Você ainda faz aulas de canto?

– Na realidade, sim. Aulas de canto e musculação. Eu gosto disso. Quer ver? – Ela levantou o braço e contraiu os músculos. Não era como as levantadoras de peso profissionais, mas estava tonificada.

Ele levantou a mão e passou vagarosamente o dedo ao longo de seu ante-braço.

– Eu estou vendo e é encantador.

Ela suspirou enquanto sensações passavam rápidas por ela, fazendo com que seus músculos tonificados se transformassem em geléia.

A sobrancelha dele se ergueu, inquiridora.

– Eu não consigo acreditar no modo como reajo ao seu simples toque – ela admitiu.

Sorrindo preguiçosamente, o dedo de InuYasha passeou até o seu ombro e deslizou por sob a tira do vestido, enquanto ela deixava o braço cair.

– Nenhum toque entre um homem e uma mulher que se atraem é simples.

Ela gostou da parte:

- "_que se atraem"_.- pensou ele repetindo no seu ouvido. Correu um leve arrepio na sua espinha.

– Eu acho que sim, mas isso é um pouco demais para mim. Todo o meu corpo está reagindo ao que seria uma carícia casual, pelo amor de Kami-sama...

– Eu notei – seu olhar denso de desejo se abaixou para os seios dela, onde ela sabia que saliências se formavam sob o material colante de seu vestido – e estou adorando isso.

A auto-satisfação em sua voz, combinada com sua expressão de conhecimento, fez com que ela se sentisse vulnerável, o que por sua vez a zangou. Não fizera essa viajem para se tornar receptiva a outro homem _sexy _e experiente.

Estava em uma missão que reforçaria sua sensação de poder feminino.

Era muito bom dizer que ambos se sentiam atraídos, mas era ela aquela cujo desejo estava sendo mostrado a todo mundo.

Afastando-se de seu toque, cruzou os braços protetoramente por sobre o peito e tentou erigir defesas ao seu redor.

O sorriso escapou do rosto de InuYasha e foi substituído por uma expressão quase feroz.

– Você acha que essa reação poderosa é unilateral? Eu não poderia ficar de pé agora, nem para salvar a minha vida.

O olhar dela passou, inquisidor, pelo local onde a mesa escondia a parte de baixo de seu corpo.

– Exatamente – disse ele, incisivo – se seu corpo é suscetível a isso que existe entre nós, o meu também. Eu não sou mais um adolescente cheio de hormônios para ficar excitado com o mero roçar de meu dedo na pele nua de uma mulher.

Mas assim mesmo ele ficara.

– Isso não é algo que você deva temer, minha Kagome, pois eu também estou à mercê disso.

– Disso?

– Esse desejo sexual tão forte que afasta toda lógica e razão. Você acha que é um hábito meu pegar mulheres desconhecidas e passar o dia com elas, não importa o quão belas sejam?

– Eu não sei. Você mesmo o disse. Nós somos desconhecidos um para o outro.

– Eu lhe asseguro, eu não faço isso. Assim como você não teria jantado com um homem que nunca tivesse encontrado antes.

– Como você sabe?

Ele a fitou, os olhos castanhos vendo demais.

– Eu sei.

A mente dela deu voltas ao pensar que um homem tão incrível quanto esse que se sentava à sua frente na mesa pudesse ser tão afetado por ela quanto InuYasha dizia estar, mas seu coração bateu com a necessidade dessas palavras serem verdadeiras.

– Esse tipo de coisa é impossível. Eu não acredito em amor à primeira vista. –Especialmente após seu casamento desastroso, que fora o resultado de um

namoro ultra-rápido.

– O amor profundo e duradouro entre duas pessoas deve crescer. – As palavras concordavam com ela,mas o tom e a expressão dele questionavam as afirmações dos dois.

– Sim – ela enfatizou –, como uma planta. É preciso muita água, sol e solo saudável para que uma flor floresça. O amor verdadeiro não pode acontecer em um instante.

– Mas há plantas que crescem em um dia. Elas são únicas, extremamente raras, mas não menos reais que suas semelhantes mais convencionais.

– O que você está dizendo?

– Eu não sei, mas isso entre nós não podemos deixar de lado como se nada fosse.

– Não, não podemos fazer isso – a voz dela estava rouca por causa das emoções que passavam através de sua garganta tensa e dificultavam a sua respiração.

Ele se inclinou para frente de novo, dessa vez tomando os punhos dela nas mãos e puxando-a com força.

– Não se esconda de mim.

Ela resistiu, a mente em guerra contra o coração e o corpo, até ver em seu rosto o reflexo do desejo e dos sentimentos conflitantes que se revolviam em seu próprio interior. Ela o deixou puxar suas mãos para si por cima da pequena mesa.

Seus dedos acariciavam o interior de seus pulsos enquanto seus olhos permaneciam fixados em seu rosto.

– É físico, Kagome, mas não é somente isso.

E ela acreditou nele porque também o sentia.

– Eu sei.

Eles dançaram após o jantar, o corpo dela colado ao de InuYasha. Ela podia sentir o efeito de sua proximidade nele, mas ele não fez nada para levá-la a algum lugar mais privado.

Eles conversavam sussurrando baixinho. Ela lhe disse por que viera à Tókio, falou-lhe sobre seu curto, mas terrível casamento e seu divórcio subseqüente.

Ele lhe contou sobre seu irmão mais velho e uma mulher que o amava. Falou-lhe com tanto entusiasmo sobre essa tal de Rin que Kagome começou a enrijecer-se em seus braços.

Ele passou a mão por suas costas de maneira relaxante, enquanto a segurava com bastante força contra si.

– Eu não desejo Rin. Ela é como uma irmã para mim, eu penso que para Sesshoumaru também, mas ela se sente de maneira diferente.

– Você queria que ele também pensasse assim?

– Ele está noivo de uma louca mercenária com quem toda a família espera que ele tenha suficiente bom senso de não se casar Kagura é insuportável e deplorável. Muito bela, mas tão quanto é sem coração. Rin seria uma grande melhoria.

– Mercenária? Insuportável? Deplorável? Bela e sem coração?

– Ela só o quer pelo que o dinheiro dele pode lhe comprar e o que o _status _dele pode lhe dar. Ela não tem amor no coração.

– Seu irmão deve estar bem de vida.

– Meu pai entrou em uma semi-aposentadoria. Sesshoumaru é o presidente da companhia de Bancos Taisho.

Havia bancos Taisho em toda a Itália.

– Você quer dizer que ele é o gerente de uma das filiais?

– A minha família é dona dos bancos.

Dessa vez ela deu um jeito de sair de seus braços.

– Você é dono de um banco?

– Eu tenho ações do banco, assim como meu pai e meu irmão e vários de meus primos. -Ele a segurou e a puxou de volta para seus braços. – Relaxe, Kagome. Não é nada demais.

– Você não dirige o banco?

– Não.

Ela suspirou aliviada e relaxou, encostando-se nele.

– Eu sou membro da diretoria. Meu irmão e eu dirigimos o Banco, juntos. Bem quase juntos... se ele não fosse um completo estúpido e idiota...

Antes que ela pudesse ficar tensa novamente, os lábios dele pousaram na base de seu pescoço e começaram a fazer coisas incríveis com seu equilíbrio.

– O que eu sou não importa muito, não é?

– Seu estilo de vida deve ser muito diferente do meu, nós devemos até mesmo viver em planetas diferentes. Eu aposto que você come em lugares como esse o tempo todo. Eu não. Na verdade, nunca fiz um pedido de um cardápio sem ver os preços antes. Eu

dirijo um Carro compacto e vou para uma lanchonete quando quero festejar. Você provavelmente mantém uma garrafa gelada de champanhe caro em seu escritório para esse tipo de coisa.

Ele parou de tentar dançar e olhou pra ela, com a expressão tão séria que ela não conseguiu desviar o olhar.

– Sim, eu cresci na abundância e vi o que isso faz com as pessoas. A noiva de meu irmão é típica em nosso meio, e esse não é o tipo de mulher com o qual eu quero passar a minha vida.

– Há mulheres ricas e boas.

– Sim, minha mãe é uma delas, mas eu nunca encontrei uma mulher como você, Kagome, e não me importo se você dançar de _topless _para ganhar dinheiro. Eu quero estar com você.

– Eu trabalho em uma companhia de seguros.

– Bom. Minha mãe poderia ter alguns problemas com a parte de dançar de _topless_.

Ele lhe contou muitas coisas sobre seus pais e ela se conscientizou de que não eram tão diferentes dos dela. Preocupavam-se com seus filhos e, pelo que ele lhe dissera, ela podia ver a mãe dele fazendo o mesmo tipo de coisas loucas que a sua própria mãe para tornar seus filhos felizes.

– Sua família me parece maravilhosa.

– É sim. – O amor que ele sentia pela família enriqueceu sua voz com sentimento, e outro grande pedaço caiu do muro defensivo que ela construíra à volta de seu coração.

Eles dançaram até a música mudar para algo com um ritmo mais rápido e depois InuYasha pagou o jantar e a levou para caminhar um pouco.

Não se podiam ver muitas estrelas no céu da noite. As luzes fortes de Tókio ofuscavam seu brilho, mas era incrivelmente romântico assim mesmo, ou talvez fosse seu companheiro que era tão romântico.

– Então, você veio para Tókio com a intenção de ter um caso tórrido?

A mão dela girou, nervosa, dentro da dele.

– Parece terrível quando você diz isso em voz alta.

– Não, somente interessante.

Ela não perguntou o que ele queria dizer com isso.

Ele passara o dia e a noite inteira mostrando-lhe que a queria e o quanto a queria. A única pergunta era se ela poderia ir até o fim. Não esperara se envolver

emocionalmente, não em tão pouco tempo, e o risco de intensificar essa emoção fazendo amor com ele a atemorizava.

– Eu não tenho certeza se estava pensando direito quando disse à minha mãe que tentaria.

– Mas você está pensando direito agora, e me quer, Kagome.

Ela não respondeu, sendo o silêncio sua única defesa contra a verdade.

Ele parou e a voltou para fitá-lo. Olhando em seus olhos, perguntou:

– Você me quer?

– Sim.

– Você quer esperar? – InuYasha perguntou, inseguro quanto ao que faria se ela dissesse que sim.

– Você nem mesmo me beijou ainda. – Seus olhos doces e cinzentos refletiam espanto.

Será que ela pensava que precisava beijá-la para saber que a queria?

– Se eu começar, pode ser que não consiga parar.

– Verdade?

– Verdade.

– Você normalmente é tão incapaz de se controlar?

– Você sabe que não.

– É verdade. Você me disse.

E ela acreditara nele. Ele gostou de saber disso.

Ela lambeu os lábios, o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração curta e superficial.

– Eu quero que você me beije.

InuYasha não conseguia acreditar que Kagome havia concordado com o beijo mesmo após ele ter afirmado claramente que ele poderia levar a algo mais.

– Deixe-me levá-la de volta ao seu hotel.

– Está bem.

– Você sabe o que está propondo?

Será que ele sabia? Ele nunca fazia loucuras como essa, mas soube que ela falava a verdade. Sobre tudo. Ela só estivera com um homem, seu ex-marido – o bastardo que fora suficientemente estúpido para traí-la e depois deixá-la ir embora.

O único risco que correriam ao fazer amor seria a gravidez e ele pretendia

usar camisinhas.

– Eu sei – ela sussurrou.

– Então vamos.

O quarto de hotel de Kagome não era tão luxuoso quanto os que ele estava acostumado, ela tinha certeza, mas ele não disse nada e entrou atrás dela, a intensidade de seu desejo a envolvendo.

A cama de casal dominava o cômodo bastante pequeno, ou talvez só parecesse assim, pois o que ela pensava fazer ali consumia seus pensamentos.

Ela deixou cair a bolsa na penteadeira e voltou-se para ele, um desejo que era mais que simplesmente físico batendo um ritmo acelerado em seu peito.

– Você quer alguma coisa?

Ele fechou as mãos em sua cintura e puxou o corpo dela, incapaz de resistir, de encontro ao seu.

– Somente você, Minha Kagome...

Depois ele abaixou a cabeça até que suas bocas se encontrassem. Fogos de artifício estouraram ao primeiro toque de seus lábios nos dela. Ela pressionou as mãos contra a parede rochosa de seu peito, embriagada pelo calor que emanava através da camisa dele e que a atraía em um nível totalmente elementar.

Seu cheiro, seu gosto, sua própria essência cativava seus sentidos, dizendo ao seu subconsciente que ele lhe pertencia e que sempre lhe pertencera, muito antes

que o conhecesse.

Nenhuma hesitação tinha lugar nesse encontro e seu corpo parecia sabê-lo desde o alto da cabeça, que parecia pronto a explodir com desejo, passando por seus dedos, ocupados em abrir os botões da camisa dele, até os dedos do pé, curvados em seus saltos altos.

Tudo nele era perfeito para ela. Tudo nela era perfeito para ele. Como ela sabia disso, não podia entender, mas o sabia. Não era um romance de uma só noite, nem o começo de um curto caso que terminaria com sua volta para Nagasaki. Era muito mais.

A língua dele pressionou os lábios de Kagome e ela os abriu sem hesitar. Ele possuía sua boca com uma sensualidade que a deixou tonta e trêmula quando se

encostou nele, incapaz de ficar de pé sozinha. Perfeito.

Ela nunca vivenciara nada tão perfeito. Suas mãos se moveram da cintura dela para suas nádegas e ele a tocou, apertando-a, acariciando-a, fazendo-a enlouquecer de desejo antes de se mover mais para baixo.

Dedos habilidosos encontraram seu caminho sob a blusa para a carne altamente sensível ao longo da parte de trás de suas coxas e nádegas.

Era bom, era incrível.

Ela gemeu, finalmente conseguindo colocar as próprias mãos dentro da blusa dele. O peito lisinho lhe encantava com os músculos definidos. Seu peito era algo desconhecido para ela.

Kouga, o depilava, mas ela amava as texturas ricas da pele e barriguinha tanquinho sarada de InuYasha, sua masculinidade ao toque dela. Kagome poderia tocá-lo assim para sempre.

Como se fosse possível, ele aprofundou seu beijo, enquanto pressionava com as mãos as nádegas dela contra seu calor, tornando-a supremamente consciente de sua excitação.

O modo como ele movia o corpo contra o dela, os gemidos másculos que vinham do fundo se seu peito, a força de seus dedos contra as nádegas de Kagome– tudo falava de um tênue controle que ela queria fazê-lo perder.

A consciência de que podia excitá-lo assim a estimulou como nada mais o poderia ter feito. Ela não era uma puritana fria com esse homem.

Ele puxou suas nádegas um pouco mais para cima e inconscientemente ela separou as pernas para envolver sua cintura com elas. Ele comunicou a aprovação de seu movimento flexionando o quadril e emitindo sons guturais de prazer.

A sua boca se afastou da dela, e ele disse várias palavras em japonês, cuja

maioria ela não compreendeu, mas as palavras bela e perfeito estavam lá.

– Eu quero você, InuYasha .

– Hai. Você me terá.

As roupas dele desapareceram de seus corpos, enquanto movimentos frenéticos acompanhavam palavras apaixonadas de ambos. Quando caíram juntos e nus na cama, ela estava a ponto de se derreter por causa do desejo quase doloroso que dominava seu corpo.

Ela arqueou os quadris.

– Eu quero você agora, InuYasha. Agora.

Ele se atrapalhou com a camisinha e logo estava fazendo o que ela pedira, enchendo seu corpo com uma estocada ágil e poderosa. Os tecidos sedosos se esticaram ao seu limite e ela tentou acomodar um amante como nenhum outro.

Seus músculos se enrijeceram com a tensão do esforço.

– Você pode perceber, minha linda... Nós fomos feitos um para o outro.

–Hai.– ela sibilou enquanto sua carne feminina relaxou e se contraiu em torno dele, puxando-o mais para dentro, até tocar seu ventre.

Fizeram amor, rápida e furiosamente, gozando juntos com tanta intensidade que ela perdeu o contato com a realidade por vários segundos. Quando se tornou mais senhora de si, ele a estava beijando por todo o rosto, sussurrando palavras de aprovação e admiração contra sua pele.

Ela tomou seus lábios nos dela e começaram tudo de novo, o toque e o prazer, mas desta vez ele manteve o ritmo lento, levando-a mais uma vez ao clímax antes

de a levar novamente com ele a uma viagem às estrelas.

Eles dormiram muito pouco naquela noite, e passaram o dia seguinte juntos, na cama e fora dela.

Dois dias gloriosos se passaram, durante os quais eles foram inseparáveis. Ele trouxe suas coisas para o quarto de hotel de Kagome e depois continuou a lhe mostrar Tókio, exatamente como ela apenas sonhara vê-la.

No terceiro dia, ele tinha uma reunião no banco, que deveria ser seguida por um jantar e uns drinques.

– Eu não posso me livrar disso, Kagome, mas enviarei um carro para buscá-la, para que você me acompanhe no jantar.

Após dois dias fazendo amor com ele, que lhe dizia constantemente que era a mulher mais bonita do mundo, havia pouco espaço para ansiedade em relação a se encontrar com seus associados.

– Estarei pronta.

– Vista o vestido cor de rosa. Ele fica perfeito em você.

Ele a levara para fazer compras na véspera e insistira em comprar-lhe tudo o que lhe atraía a atenção. Ela hesitara no começo, mas ele insistira muito, dizendo-lhe que isso lhe dava muito mais prazer que a ela.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– Eu sinto muito, Senhor Taisho, mas há uma chamada urgente para o senhor. É de Hamasaki. Assunto de família…

Inuyasha olhou para o jovem cuja voz apressada interrompera a conversa em torno da mesa de conferência. O único membro da família em Hamasaki agora era seu irmão mais velho.

– Eu atenderei no escritório do gerente.

Dez minutos mais tarde ele pousou o fone.

Sesshoumaru estava em coma no hospital de Hamasaki. Inuyasha deu algumas instruções rápidas a seu assistente. Ele precisaria de uma autorização de decolagem do aeroporto, seu jato já abastecido e algumas roupas do quarto de Kagome no hotel.

Ele tentou ligar para ela, mas ela ainda estava fazendo turismo.

Ele bateu o telefone antes de se conscientizar de que deveria ter deixado uma mensagem. Poderia ser sua última chance de falar com ela por muitas horas. Queria muito levá-la consigo, mas ela não estava com um celular e ele não poderia esperar que voltasse ao hotel.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nhá!**

**Olá meus anjinhos???**

**Demorei dessa vez neh?**

**Mas eh q eu tava em época d provas, resolvendo problemas pessoais, minha mãe me pos de castigo, e por cima d tudo, eu não sabia onde tava a xerox do livro q eu me baseio pra fazer a fic...**

**ME falaram q o nome do livro eh adorável sedutor(disso não tenho certeza, mas vou procurar sabr, e axei um nome tosquinho e mudei.) mas a autora eh a Lucy Moore(disso eu tenho certeza eh a única coisa q aparece nakela xerox.)**

**Mil perdões... eu disse q naum ia demorar, mas nunca dêem atenção pro q eu prometo...**

**Estou perdoada?**

**E para recompensar... eu JURO q Convite para o paraíso já está para sair. Dessa vez eh sério! O capítulo já está pronto. Vou mandar pra revisadora e faço a nota e depois eu posto. Então nessa semana eu estarei aparecendo d novu por aki.**

**E eu descobri a mágica do Replay. Realmente eu não sabia q tinha como a gent fazer isso... Eu sou meu desinformada sab... TT e Então, dessa vez eu vou responder por lá, se aprovarem eu continuo, se não gostarem eu faço da maneira como vcs mais gostarem.**

**Ok? agora eu vou responder as reviews de quem naum tem conta no ff.**

**Neiva:** Brigadão por sempre me acompanhar em todas as minhas fics! Sério mesmo! Vc eh um amor!!! Será q prometeu?

**Agome chan: **eu postei, mas demorei um bocadinho neh? Estou perdoada? Huhuhu bjukinhas. Espero t ver d novu viu?

**Cris: **Vc jah deve querer me matar! Me estrangular! Me esfaquear! E depois me passar numa turbina d avião! Mas aki tah a continuação

**Belinha chan:** K-chan ousada neh? Eu tbm axei! E gosto disso!!! Qm naum gosta neh? E convite para o parai so jah vai sair!!! Dessa vez eu naum demoro! Bjukitas!

**Isadora:** well, eu poste, eu vou lhe enviar um e-mail avisando ok? E eu juro q vou tentar não esqcr!

**Polly: **Nhá!!!! Eu tbm detesto a kikyou!!! O vaca barrosa! E o capítulo acabou mt rápido e demorou mt neh? Mas valeu a pena... neh? Xauzin! Bjokas

**Yuki no Rui: **Bligada por querer q eu continuasse! E tah qui o capítulo 2! Divirta-se!!

Bjukona!!!!

**Xauzin pra todu mundu!!! Eu vou mimi pra poder ter algum espírito pra aula amanhã! q tortura! FÍSICA! O professor de biologia tah internado e naquele horário, soh tem vago o professor d física!!! Isso é uma tortura!**

**Me desejem sorte!!**

* * *


	3. Capítulo III: Minha Kagome

**Uma viagem para Tókio pode revirar a alma de uma pessoa em apenas questão de dias. Kagome jamais pensaria encontrar alguém como InuYasha.**

**Triologia Kag x Inu**

* * *

**Termos de Sedução**

**No capítulo anterior:**

"_Sesshoumaru estava em coma no hospital de Hamasaki. Inuyasha deu algumas instruções rápidas a seu assistente. Ele precisaria de uma autorização de decolagem do aeroporto, seu jato já abastecido e algumas roupas do quarto de Kagome no hotel._

_Ele tentou ligar para ela, mas ela ainda estava fazendo turismo._

_Ele bateu o telefone antes de se conscientizar de que deveria ter deixado uma mensagem. Poderia ser sua última chance de falar com ela por muitas horas. Queria muito levá-la consigo, mas ela não estava com um celular e ele não poderia esperar que voltasse ao hotel."_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**- Capítulo III: Minha Kagome.**

Enquanto Inuyasha estava ocupado com suas reuniões, Kagome visitava o as vitrines mais lindas de Tókio, mas passou mais tempo pensando que vendo as atrações.

Era oficialmente seu último dia em Tókio, mas ela e Inuyasha não haviam discutido o futuro. Ela não tinha nem mesmo certeza se ele sabia que seu vôo sairia no dia seguinte.

Ela não quisera preocupar-se com isso, mas agora não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Será que lhe pediria para ficar? Será que a convidaria para voltar?

Sabia que se ele lhe pedisse, jogaria seu emprego para o alto e ficaria.

Era impossível, uma loucura, mas ela se apaixonara e era uma emoção mais profunda e consumidora do que qualquer coisa que já sentira por seu ex-marido.

O pensamento de deixar Inuyasha fez com que se sentisse como alguém tentando abrir um buraco em seu peito. Ela não desejava descobrir o que seria partir realmente.

Mas, apesar de todas as coisas maravilhosas que lhe dissera, nem uma vez insinuara que o relacionamento deles seria permanente. Não dissera que a amava.

Se seu único interesse tivesse sido ter um breve caso enquanto conduzia seus negócios em Tókio, ela dificilmente ficaria, presa a um relacionamento que não existia.

Ela quase não conseguia acreditar que se apaixonara por ele, e se as emoções que passavam por ela não fossem tão poderosas, não acreditaria. Era um enorme salto acreditar que o mesmo pudesse ter acontecido com ele, não importava o quão mútua fosse a atração entre eles.

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, que se atrasou ao voltar para o quarto e só tinha alguns minutos para se vestir antes do carro de Inuyasha chegar para buscá-la.

Correu freneticamente por todos os lados se aprontando, e foi por isso que só notou que seu quarto de hotel estava vazio quando foi pegar um par de meias – calças da gaveta. Não havia meias masculinas, empilhadas ordenadamente ao lado dos poucos pares de meias-calças que havia trazido.

Abriu outra gaveta, incapaz de compreender o significado da ausência das meias. O calção de banho dele também estava faltando.

Olhou em volta do quarto, captando detalhes que lhe haviam escapado antes. A mala dele desaparecera. Tudo dele desaparecera. Procurou um bilhete, mas não encontrou nenhum, ligou para a recepção, mas não havia mensagem.

O fato de seu carro não aparecer para buscá-la na hora combinada foi quase natural. Inuyasha a deixara. A tênue escora de seu coração caiu e ele se despedaçou em um milhão de pedaços à sua volta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Com o cansaço queimando seus olhos, Inuyasha os esfregou com o indicador e o polegar. Esperava aterrissar em Hamasaki em menos de uma hora. Só podia espera reencontrar seu irmão vivo quando chegasse ao hospital.

Inuyasha foi do aeroporto diretamente ao hospital. Uma ligação de seu celular no caminho confirmou que seu irmão realmente ainda estava vivo, apesar de ainda em coma. Quando lá, soube pela enfermeira que Rin estivera à cabeceira de Sesshoumaru por horas sem comer nem beber nada.

Inuyasha trouxe-lhe algo que a sustentasse, sabendo que Sesshoumaru ficaria furioso se ele permitisse que ela ficasse doente por causa de sua vigília cuidando dele. Ele se recusou a contemplar a possibilidade de seu irmão mais velho não sair do coma, agora que suas condições se haviam estabilizado.

Uma vez tendo falado com os médicos e cuidado de Rin, era tarde demais para ligar para Tókio.

Kagome estaria dormindo, mas ele mal podia esperar para telefonar logo de manhã no horário da cidade onde ela estava. Ele queria desesperadamente ouvir a voz dela, contar-lhe sobre seu irmão e encontrar o conforto que sabia que estaria esperando por ele em seu coração carinhoso.

Como precisava de um banho e de se trocar, foi para o hotel que seu assistente providenciara. Foi somente quando procurava algo para vestir após a ducha revigorante que o seu cérebro insone se deu conta do fato de que todas as suas roupas haviam

sido tiradas do hotel de Kagome.

-_ " Maldição" _

Ela pensaria que a abandonara sem uma palavra. O que seu assistente pensara? Será que ao menos se preocupara em deixar uma mensagem? Inuyasha ligou para ele, somente para descobrir que não o fizera. Um olhar furioso ao relógio revelou que era o meio da noite lá. Ainda não podia ligar e Rin precisava que ele a substituísse em sua vigília.

Bêbado por falta de sono, ficou chocado quando lhe disseram que Kagome partira do hotel. Será que se fora por se sentir magoada? Ele odiava esse pensamento, mas não podia evitá-lo.

Notou que nem mesmo sabia quando ela deveria voltar para casa, nem onde era sua casa. Ela lhe contara sobre o casamento terminado, sobre sua família e até sobre seu emprego, mas mencionara sua cidade de origem somente uma vez e nunca lhe dissera em que estado vivia.

Apesar de parecer inacreditável, eles haviam passado apenas alguns dias juntos, insuficientes para saberem tudo de importante um sobre o outro. Ele não pedira seu endereço e telefone porque não tinha a intenção de deixá-la sair sem ele. E, maldição, tinha certeza de que ela não queria ir. Agora precisava encontrá-la.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome terminou de verificar os documentos de empréstimo para sua próxima reunião e colocou uma pilha ordenada de papéis a serem assinados no centro de sua mesa. Voltara de Tókio há mais de uma semana, mas ainda não se ajustara à velha rotina.

Exatamente quando não queria nada além de se perder em trabalho, sua concentração estava péssima. O fim brusco de seu relacionamento com InuYasha estava tumultuando suas emoções desde o momento em que se conscientizara de que ele não voltaria ao hotel.

Ela mal dormira naquela noite, nem um pouco no avião, e quando chegara em casa, seu coração teimoso insistira que tentasse contatá-lo.

Ligara para seu banco em Tókio, onde ele dissera que vivia a maior parte do ano. A recepcionista não quisera transferir a chamada para sua caixa de mensagens eletrônica.

Quando Kagome pedira para deixar um recado, fora informada de que ele fora para Hamasaki e não voltaria por algum tempo. Era óbvio que algo havia acontecido com os negócios, mas a maneira como ele partira sem uma palavra deixara claro que ela não representava nada para ele.

Estivera tão segura de que era mais que sexo enlouquecedor; de que eles aviam sido feitos um para o outro.

Estivera errada.

Estava tudo terminado.

Kagome limpou lágrimas de raiva, recusando-se a deixar que a dor que borbulhava em seu interior levasse a melhor. Ela deveria ter aprendido com seu primeiro casamento que playboys maravilhosos não eram confiáveis.

Dizia-se a si mesma que estava melhor sem ele e estava fazendo de tudo para

acreditar nisso quando a recepcionista ligou para dizer que o próximo cliente de Kagome chegara.

Ela inspirou profundamente e se preparou para se encontrar com o jovem casal comprando sua primeira casa. Ela recebera mais do que dor em seu relacionamento com InuYasha, lembrou-se a si mesma.

Aprendera que era capaz de uma paixão incrível. Assim, conseguira o que pretendia fazer em sua viagem à Tókio. Se isso viera por um preço que não estava preparada para pagar, não tinha escolha, a não ser se resignar e aceitar a parte ruim junto com a boa.

Era tarde da noite quando o telefone em sua mesa tocou. Ela o pegou.

– Kagome Higurashi falando.

– Kagome?

Não. Era impossível. Não após uma semana de completo silêncio.

– Inuyasha?

– Sim Kagome, como é bom ouvir sua voz.

Verdade. Ela não cairia em nenhum dos seus truques estudados dessa vez.

– Você ainda está em Nova York?

– Você sabe sobre minha viagem?

– A recepcionista em seu banco me disse quando eu liguei tentando achá-lo.

– Que bom. Eu estou surpreso. Nossa política de confidencialidade é rígida, mas eu estou muito feliz de que ela a tenha ignorado nesse caso. Quando meu assistente pegou minhas coisas sem deixar uma mensagem, eu pensei que você ficaria magoada. Como você poderia pensar em algo que não fosse o pior com aquele cenário?

– Você tem razão. Como eu poderia?

– Mas agora você compreende.

Aparentemente ele ainda não entendera que compreender e aceitar não eram a mesma coisa. Ela compreendia a infidelidade constante de seu marido. – Kouga era um homem incapaz de fidelidade – mas não o aceitara.

– Com certeza você sabe. Eu quero que você venha se encontrar comigo em Hamasaki.

– Eu acho que não.

– Eu enviarei meu jato para buscá-la. Você não precisa se preocupar em comprar uma passagem de avião.

– Eu não vou para Hamasaki, nem em seu avião nem no de ninguém.

– Você está se recusando a vir? _Totalmente_? – Ele parecia chocado com sua recusa, até mesmo perdido.

Que estivesse. Aparentemente, ele pensou que ela era uma verdadeira idiota. Bem, ela o fora, mas parara de ser estúpida e tivera uma semana inteira para erguer suas defesas. Mesmo assim, o som de sua voz foi terrível para sua cura e precisava interromper a ligação logo.

Seria isso, ou faria algo imperdoavelmente idiota, como concordar em ser sua amante de conveniência e se oferecer para voar para Hamasaki assim que seu jato chegasse.

– Veja, Inuyasha, foi bom enquanto durou, mas acabou agora. Não estou interessada em ter uma repetição de Tókio.

– Você não quer continuar o relacionamento?

Ela não chamaria isso de relacionamento, não com ele querendo nada mais que sexo sem compromisso e fugindo a qualquer momento que desejasse.

– Não, não quero.

–Kagome, eu não pude evitar deixá-la. Eu era necessário aqui.

– Tenho certeza que sim. – Ele era um homem importante, mas ela não suportaria estar com ele, a não ser que fosse tão essencial para ele quanto ele o era para ela.

– Eu pensei que você compreenderia. – Sua voz tornou-se rouca e cansada, como se a conversa lhe tivesse tirado o último resquício de energia.

Ele deveria estar trabalhando muito. Ela afastou o pensamento que se parecia com preocupação e disse:

– Você estava errado.

– Eu vejo isso.

– Mais alguma coisa?

– Não, mais nada.

O telefone bateu no ouvido dela e queimou uma trilha por suas faces.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Inuyasha desligou o telefone, uma sensação desolada destruindo a alegria que sentira ao descobrir que a agência internacional de detetives extremamente cara que contratara, encontrara Kagome.

Até mesmo seu alívio quando Sesshoumaru despertara do coma foi nublado por seu desespero ao saber que estivera errado em relação a Kagome, que a perdera. Ela lhe dissera que estava procurando afirmar seu poder feminino. Ele o fizera e agora ela não queria mais nada com ele.

Como pudera estar tão errado sobre uma mulher? Será que ela era tão sem compaixão?

Após dias sem sono adequado, ele não tinha a energia mental para lidar com o problema. Já tinha o suficiente para se preocupar sem permitir que suas emoções pessoais tomassem a dianteira.

Sesshoumaru acordara paralisado da cintura para baixo. Os doutores tinham esperança de que ele voltasse a andar, Rin estava certa disso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome pegou a revista no consultório médico enquanto esperava para ser chamada para receber o resultado de seu teste. Sabia o que o médico diria, porém. Seus sintomas físicos eram inconfundíveis e os testes de gravidez domésticos possuíam 98 de acerto.

Estava grávida de Inuyasha.

Ele usara uma camisinha cada vez que haviam feito amor, mas ainda assim conseguira plantar seu filho dentro dela. Todo método anticoncepcional possui um fator de risco, mas ela pensava que uma camisinha precisava se rasgar para não funcionar.

Lembrando-se de algumas das maneiras pelas quais ele lhe dera prazer, pensava que talvez pudesse compreender como isso acontecera, mas como Inuyasha reagiria ao saber que seria pai?

Pois ela precisava dizer isso a ele, e uma pequena parte sua se alegrava por ter uma desculpa para vê-lo novamente.

Ela olhou sem ver a revista em seu colo, os sentimentos confusos dentro de si. Passara cinco semanas questionando-se se fora mais tola por confiar em Inuyasha à primeira vista ou em recusar-se a encontrá-lo novamente e a ouvir dele a razão por

que a deixara sem uma palavra. Quanto mais pensava sobre isso, mais se convencia de que a última opção era a correta.

Temera os sentimentos avassaladores que tinha por Inuyasha. Kouga a ferira muito, mas ela não sentira por ele um décimo do vínculo emocional que tinha com Inuyasha após sua primeira noite juntos.

Ela suspirou e ia fechar a revista quando um rosto na página lhe chamou a atenção. Parecia Inuyasha, mas não era ele. Será que era?

_Magnata dos bancos Sesshoumaru Taisho choca a comunidade financeira_

_ao ficar paralisado em acidente._

O artigo dizia que ele fora atropelado tentando evitar um assalto e passara cinco dias em coma. A data de seu acidente fora a mesma em que Inuyasha a deixara.

A náusea fez com que seu estômago se contraísse, enquanto ela lia sobre a luta do homem pela vida, sua paralisia e a necessidade de seu irmão mais novo assumir responsabilidades adicionais para com o banco.

André precisara dela e ela se recusara a ir ao seu encontro. Ela levantou-se de um salto e correu para o banheiro, chegando exatamente a tempo de vomitar na pia.

Os nervos de Kagome eram como cacos de vidro enquanto ela caminhava para a mesa da recepcionista no banco Taisho. Ela se hospedara em um hotel após o longo vôo, mas levara um tempo mínimo para se refrescar antes de tomar um táxi até o distrito financeiro.

Ela não podia acreditar que voltara à Tókio quando deixara sete semanas antes, sofria tanto que pensara nunca mais querer voltar. A compaixão por Inuyasha e pelo que ele deveria ter passado a atormentava.

Ela viera para lhe pedir perdão e lhe contar que estava grávida de um filho dele. O que fizesse depois era sua escolha. Ela precisava vê-lo, mas temia que ele a rejeitasse tão friamente quanto ela o fizera.

Quando ela deu o nome à recepcionista, a mulher fitou-a com uma expressão especulativa, enquanto ligava para o assistente de Inuyasha.

–Senhor Miroku estará aqui logo para escoltá-la ao escritório do senhor Taisho.

Kagome não conseguiu acreditar em quão fácil era chegar até ele dessa vez, quando antes a mulher nem quisera lhe permitir acesso à caixa de mensagens de Inuyasha.

Talvez fosse uma recepcionista diferente. Um jovem vestindo um terno, tocou seu ombro menos de cinco minutos depois.

– Senhorita Higurashi?

– Sim.

– O Inuyasha disse que a receberá em seu escritório.

– Ele sabe que eu estou aqui?

– Sim. Siga-me, por favor.

Ela o fez, o coração batendo com rapidez mortal durante o longo trajeto de elevador até o último andar. Inuyasha estava no telefone quando ela foi introduzida em seu escritório, um enorme cômodo belamente decorado com madeiras escuras e obras de arte clássicas nas paredes.

Ela mordeu o lábio, olhando em volta. A vida dele era tão diferente da sua e ainda assim eles estavam ligados como se nenhum dos acessórios importasse. Será que ele se lembraria disso, ou somente de sua crueldade induzida pelo medo?

Ele desligou o telefone e se levantou.

- Kagome, A sua mãe lhe pagou outra viagem à Tókio?

Ela balançou a cabeça, negando, o coração sedento bebendo à vista dele em grandes goles.

– Eu vim porque precisava vê-lo.

– Na última vez em que nos falamos, você deixou claro que não queria me ver novamente.

– Eu estava errada. – A garganta de Kagome se fechou com as lágrimas que não conseguia suportar verter na frente dele, e precisou respirar profundamente por vários segundos até poder falar novamente sem expô-lo à carga de sua dor. – Eu sinto muito. Eu fui tão estúpida, e compreenderei se você não quiser me ver nunca mais, mas eu o amo, preciso de você e passarei o resto de minha vida corrigindo o fato de tê-lo decepcionado se você somente me der mais uma chance.

Com a expressão impávida, ele não disse nada.

– Eu não sabia – ela explicou com uma voz estrangulada – sobre seu irmão. Eu pensei que você havia ido a Hamasaki a negócios e me deixado para trás sem uma palavra. Quando você me disse que seu assistente não havia deixado um bilhete, eu pensei que não era suficientemente importante para que você o fizesse pessoalmente. Doeu.

Ela fez uma pausa, colocando os pensamentos em ordem, tentando não se desviar.

– Eu sei que se eu tivesse confiado em você então, teria evitado muita dor para nós dois, mas meu coração já lhe pertencia. Pensei que se o visse novamente, lhe pertenceria ainda mais, e você poderia me destruir com o que eu pensei que fosse sua indiferença.

Ela procurou uma pista em seu rosto quanto ao que ele estava pensando, mas ele nem piscou.

– Inuyasha?

Seu maxilar se contraiu, mas ele não disse nada e ela deixou cair a cabeça em desespero. Como poderia contar-lhe sobre o bebê agora? Talvez devesse somente escrever para ele.

Não eram exatamente notícias que o alegrassem e ela não tinha certeza de que poderia lidar com o horror em sua expressão quando soubesse que ela estava grávida dele. Voltou-se para ir embora.

– Você não sabia sobre Sesshoumaru?

Ela parou no meio do caminho, em cima do carpete.

– Não.

– Estava nos jornais.

Ele estava logo atrás dela, apesar de ela não tê-lo ouvido se mover.

– Eu não leio jornais.

– Quando você descobriu isso?

– Há três dias.

– Você veio muito rápido.

– Mais ainda assim tarde demais.

A mão dele tocou em seu ombro e ele a voltou para si.

– Tarde demais para o quê?

Ela o fitou, o amor quase a sufocando com sua força.

– Para apoiá-lo quando você precisou de mim.

– Eu sempre preciso de você.

Ela não deveria ter ouvido bem.

– Você disse que me amava. – Os olhos dele perfuravam os dela como se testando a verdade em suas palavras.

Incapaz de acreditar que podia tocá-lo, suas mãos subiram para se apegarem à sua camisa.

– Eu realmente o amo, tanto que tenho medo.

– E esse medo causou sua recusa?

Ela não conseguiu lutar mais contra as lágrimas. Alívio e esperança passaram por ela em uma onda poderosa.

– Sim.

– Nós tivemos pouco tempo juntos, não o suficiente para alicerçar o que representamos um para o outro.

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu, incapaz de falar por causa do nó de emoção que a fazia engasgar.

– Eu também a amominha Kagome.

– Mesmo depois de eu o ter rejeitado?

Os lábios dele lhe responderam e ela sentira tanta falta dessa sensação que pegou fogo com esse único beijo. Descobriu que ele tinha um pequeno apartamento cuja entrada era atrás do escritório quando ele a levou para lá e fez amor com ela com um desespero que refletia o seu.

Ela se enroscou em seu corpo quente e duro depois disso, tão feliz que quase passava mal. Ele a perdoara. Ele a amava. Ele ficaria feliz ao saber do bebê. Ela

tinha certeza disso.

– Dessa vez vamos nos casar o mais rápido possível. Sem mais mal-entendidos.

– Eu gostaria muito disso, mas há algo que preciso lhe dizer.

Fez uma carícia no peito dele, os dedos formigando com a alegria de poder fazer isso.

Ele levantou o seu queixo.

– Você está nervosa. O que é?

Ela engoliu em seco. E se ele não confiasse nela, assim como não confiara nele? E se ele pensasse que o bebê não era dele? E se ele pensasse que ela o fizera de propósito?

Recusando-se a deixar essas possibilidades aterradoras a intimidarem, inspirou

profundamente.

– Eu estou grávida.

Ele ficou quieto, e ela não tinha certeza nem mesmo se ele estava respirando.

– Grávida?

– Eu carrego o seu filho na barriga.

– É por isso que voltou par mim?

Ela não podia saber o que ele pensava, mas balançou a cabeça.

– Não. Eu quero dizer, sim.

Não queria mentir para ele, nem mesmo por omissão.

– Eu planejava vir quando fiquei grávida, mas quando descobri sobre o seu irmão, nada me teria impedido mesmo se eu não estivesse grávida. De fato, se eu tivesse sabido como entrar em contato com você em Hamasaki, eu duvido que tivesse ficado longe de qualquer jeito. Eu estava morrendo aos poucos por ficar longe de você.

– A separação estava me matando também. – Ele olhou para sua barriga ainda plana e a tocou com reverência.

– Nosso filho está aí.

– Você está feliz?

Ele olhou para ela e a alegria que brilhava em seus olhos escuros era tão intensa que trouxe lágrimas aos dela.

– Você duvida?

– Eu o amo,Inuyasha. Sempre o amarei.

– Eu a amo, minha Kagome.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eles se casaram em uma pequena e secreta cerimônia uma semana mais tarde, mas quando a família de Inuyasha descobriu, sua mãe insistiu que eles recebessem uma bênção dupla, junto com Sesshoumaru e sua esposa, Rin. Inuyasha encomendou da Grécia uma grinalda que combinava com a de Rin para que Kagome usasse.

Os pais dela vieram para a cerimônia e a celebração durou até tarde da noite, depois das duas noivas anunciarem a dupla gravidez.

Rin e Kagome concordaram que os homens Taisho eram excelentes maridos, porque eram tão fáceis de amar e tão capazes retribuir esse amor.

**FIM**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Konbanwa mina-san!**

**O último capítulo da triologia.**

**Capítulo fresquinho. Presente para o dia dos namorados. (Pra quem tem né? Pra qm não tem não se sinta isolada, saiba q somos duas... e q eu ainda posso ser acusada d tentativa de homicídio. Ùú Mais eu ainda capo akele infeliz!!!) Ele realmente me desprezou... nem uma forzinha ele me deu, passou por mim e fez q não viu...**

**O dia no colégio hj foi mt xato... td mundo ganhando flores na aula d física... soh eu q fiquei patetando...**

**Até a minha miga q tem um namorado no Japão ganhou... Ele teve a vontade de ligar pra uma floricultura daki da cidade e mandou entregar pra ela. E me mandou uma rosa pra mim tbm... com o bilhete de "te amo cunhadinha"**

**Assim não conta neh??? Ele queria me comprar...**

**Masssss eu não desgrudei da rosa. Uma flor eh uma flor...**

**Eu realmente não tenho tempo para responder as reviws hj... T.T to mt triste entendam... O meu Tórrido caso de amor eh mt desgastante... ahh... e não tenho vontade também de assistir televisão, onde aparecem os namoradinhos abraçados pelo xopping, e beijinho as escondidas...**

**To tão triste!!! ','**

**Será q aquele infeliz não percebe q eu jah to com saudads dele??? O xato fica fazendo cu doce, então eu devo eh sorrir! Qm provocou td foi ele neh???**

**Mas... Eu axo q melhoro amanhã... com dois horários de matemática, mais dois de química e outros dois de Matemática financeira... axu q não vou poder parar pra pensar...**

**Mas eu queria tanto akele bixão de pelúcia enorme q eu vi no xopping... e esse corno não vai me dar... ''**

**Mas agradeço a todos q estão lendo as minha lamúrias. E Principalmente à**

Carlinha, Linoklis-chan, naninhachan, Cris, Agome chan, Sacerdotiza, neiva, Maiyu .Mad.Hatter, Sylvana Melo, Hana Murasaki-Chan, Polly.

**Vocês foram uns anjinhos q me iluminaram cada dia. E Q tenho certeza q vão estar comigo até o fim. Espero concluir mts outros projetos na comanhia de vocês...**

**Amu cada uma daí de cima, viu? Viu? Viu? Viu?**


End file.
